camerons_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
''Cameron's World ''is an American animated comedy television series created by Nicolas Mininson. It first premiered on July 2, 1999, with the episode, "Pilot". Episodes Season 1: 1999-2000 #'Pilot': Cameron and his parents move to Westwood, a large city full of lots of people, and meets two new friends Tracy, a purple baby pterodactyl, and Perry, a flower. Later, he finds out an evil scientist named Dr. Maxus, along with his sidekick Pete, are planning to take over the city and he and his friends must stop him before he gets away with it. #'Stuck': Cameron, Tracy and Perry are walking back to Cameron's house, but then they get stuck in sticky glue that was put on the ground by Dr. Maxus and now must find a way to break free. Meanwhile, Dr. Maxus's minions kidnap Cameron's parents and try to put them in lava. #[[Hail Pete|'Hail Pete']]: After accidentally stepping on a device that switches lives, Pete switches lives with Dr. Maxus and the roles reversed, making Dr. Maxus now Pete's minion. #[[Cameron The Cupid|'Cameron The Cupid']]: Cameron falls in love with a girl named Zoe, but Dr. Maxus kidnaps her so it's up to Cameron to save her. #[[The Mugger|'The Mugger']]: A villain named The Mugger tries to be evil. #[[Body Spray|'Body Spray']]: Dr. Maxus, under the disguise of Cameron's dad, Peter, attempts to trick Cameron and his friends Tracy and Perry into buying a body spray, which is actually a drug which makes people hallucinate. At first, Cameron refused to, but after a while, Perry bought it instead and pleaded Cameron and Perry to put it on. Then, after they put on the spray, they began to hallucinate, while Dr. Maxus kidnaps and brainwashes all of the people in Westwood to destroy Cameron and his friends. #[[The Word|'The Word']]: Cameron and his friends learn about a bad word after Mr. Dink tells them about it. They began to say the bad word in school, but got in trouble for and got in detention. While they are in detention, Dr. Maxus and his minions take over Westwood. #[[Cameron vs. Perry|'Cameron vs. Perry']]: Cameron gets into a fight with Perry. But then they become friends again. #[[Dr. Maxus's Brother|'Dr. Maxus's Brother']]: Dr. Maxus's brother, Melvin, shows up for a visit but quickly overstays his welcome. #[[The Fake Shoes|'The Fake Shoes']]: Dr. Maxus replaces Cameron's shoes with fake ones which won't stop running. #[[The Sandwich of Ultra Taste|'The Sandwich of Ultra Taste']]: Tracy makes his sandwiches for Cameron and Perry. When Mr. Dink tastes one, he decides to team up with Tracy and open up a restaurant where they sell them. But soon, Mr. Dink betrays Tracy and takes the recipe for himself, so now Cameron and Perry must get back at him. #[[Maxus's Secret Weapon|'Maxus's Secret Weapon']]: Dr. Maxus has a secret weapon. #[[Money|'Money']]: After making a very popular toy, Dr. Maxus becomes rich and gets lots of money. When Cameron and his friends find out, they become suspicious and think that the toys are actually evil. #[[Best Friendz|'Best Friendz']]: Cameron, Tracy, and Perry tell stories of how they became friends. #[[The Haunted House|'The Haunted House']]: Cameron and his friends are tricked into going in a haunted house made by Mr. Dink to scare them. #[[The Time Machine|'The Time Machine']]: Dr. Maxus invents a time machine and uses it to go back in time to prevent Cameron from coming to Westwood. More coming soon!Category:Episodes